pixarcarsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chick Hicks
Chick Hicks is the main antagonist in Cars. He later appears and reforms in Carasodes and becomes one of the protagonists in the show starting on the second episode. Chick Hicks *'Occupation': H'ostile '''T'akeover 'B'ank Piston Cup-Racer (formely), Lightning McQueen's crew chief (in Carasodes) *'''Performer: Michael Keaton *'Appearances': Cars, Carasodes *'Affilations': Antagonist/Villian/Bad (formely), now Protagonist/Good (In Carasodes) ''Cars'' Hicks is in a three-way tie with The King and Lightning McQueen and is attempting to win the Piston Cup. His nickname is The Runner-Up 'as he seems to always lose to The King. He also has the reputation of not racing fairly: "Chick Hicks is a racing veteran with a chip on his shoulder. He's a ruthless competitor who has cheated his way into more second place finishes than any other car. He's been counting down the seasons to The King's retirement so that he can take over the coveted Dinoco sponsorship, but he never expected such fierce competition from hot shot rookie Lightning McQueen." In the championship Piston Cup, Chick ties with The King and Lightning, forcing the three racers to compete in a tiebreaker race. While mocking Lightning, Lightning retaliates by nicknaming him "'Thunder", as thunder always comes after lightning, much to Chick's intense annoyance. However, he later shows off with this new nickname after Lightning disappears in Radiator Springs, wooing his fans and stealing Lightning's. During the final race, he makes numerous attempts to force Lightning out of the race, only to be outrun by him in spite of it. During the final lap, he intentionally sideswipes The King, making him spin out of control and crash. When Lightning sees what has happened to The King, he stops before crossing the finish line and goes back to help The King across the line, allowing Chick to win first place and the Piston Cup. However, nobody cheers him on, instead cheering on Lightning for helping The King. The fans then turn on Chick, causing him to have to make a quick getaway with his trophy and making him realize the "Chick Era" just ended as soon as it started. It is unknown what happens to Chick afterwards, but it appears that he has been denied the sponsorship by Dinoco, as Tex instead tries to offers it to Lightning for his good sportsmanship. ''Cars 2'' Chick Hicks does not appear in the actual film. He is however; a downloadable-playable character in the PS3 and Xbox360 Versions. ''Carasodes'' Chick is briefly mentioned in the first episode by Lightning to Sally. Chick Hicks actually returns and is the main protagonist in Chick's Challenge. It is revealed that he was denied the sponsorship by Dinoco by Tex and was fired from his racing team and sponsor htB. It is still unknown what happens to his pit crew and crew chief. The crew most likely had to move on and get new jobs. Now retired, Chick Hicks seeks forgivness from his former racing partners (The King and Lightning McQueen). Chick Hick visits Strip Weathers to pay or make an apology for crashing him and The King kindly embarks Chick's forgivness and tells him to apologize to Lightning McQueen as well. Chick Hicks goes on the highway to Radiator Springs and once he gets there it's a challenge for him to recieve Lightning's forgivness. Category:Antagonists Category:Villians Category:Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Protagonists Category:Carasodes Characters Category:Former Heroes Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars Franchise Diecasts